Gakuran
by Dinosauce99
Summary: Ambos eran amigos de hace casi tres años, el tiempo suficiente para acordar que ya no podían vivir sus vidas sin la presencia del otro. Donde quiera que Josuke fuera, Okuyasu le seguía y viceversa, ¿Y qué más daba si a Josuke le gustaba Okuyasu de otra manera? No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para arruinar su amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Leve OoC - Estudio de personaje. El uniforme japonés es llamado Gakuran.**

**DISCLAIMER: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, en su lugar pertenece a Hirohiko Araki y compañía. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

_El día de la graduación,_ el_ chico regala el segundo botón de la chaqueta de su uniforme, llamado daini batan(第二ボタン), a la chica que quiere o a aquella que se lo __pide. El segundo botón es el más cercano al corazón, por lo que obtenerlo es como una metáfora de obtener el corazón de esa persona, es una confesión, es un objeto que lleva consigo no sólo el afecto de esa persona, sino también todas las experiencias y alegrías que ese estudiante ha ido acumulando durante sus años en el instituto._

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

A pesar de la terrible resequedad de su boca, Josuke Higashikata no podía evitar volver a tragar saliva, deseaba que aquel penoso espectáculo terminase pronto para así volver a la comodidad de su hogar, terminar su videojuego y tomar una soda estirado en la sala de estar sin ninguna otra preocupación más que la de acabar con el jefe final del calabozo.

Pero Josuke estaba nervioso, y no sabía si era por la penetrante mirada de su madre desde las filas de invitados a la que daba el escenario de la escuela o por el mero hecho de estar parado en un podio junto a sus compañeros y compañeras, esperando pacientemente que el rector terminara su discurso y prosiguiese con la entrega de premios. Haciendo caso omiso a su etiqueta, el joven peinó su extravagante pompadour con una peineta, codeando a sus pares sin ningún ápice de remordimiento.

— Si sigues haciendo eso tu mamá te va a matar, Josuke, — Sintió un ligero golpe en su costado. La rasposa voz de Okuyasu era incapaz de sonar discreta por mucho que el chico se esforzara en murmurar.

Observó el perfil de su amigo, más prolijo y sonriente que nunca antes; El vestón azul marino le quedaba mucho más holgado que el típico uniforme escolar, Okuyasu le había revelado que en vida había pertenecido a Keicho y que sólo lo utilizaba porque su estilizado gakuran comenzaba a quedarle estrecho por los hombros. Josuke sabía que, claramente, esa no era más que una excusa y que Okuyasu utilizaba el uniforme de su hermano con orgullo y algo de tristeza, sólo para sentirse cerca de él.

Josuke también sabía que nunca nadie se vería mejor que su amigo en ese momento. Era imposible verse mal con aquella aura de felicidad y radiante expresión, incluso había mejorado su postura.

— Que lo haga, — Respondió cabizbajo, evitando los numerosos flashes de las cámaras del público, — Preferiría morir a pasar otro segundo acá. Tantas luces me marean.

Nijimura Okuyasu frunció el ceño, considerando lo dicho por numerosos segundos cómo si de una verdadera oferta se tratase; Luego volvió la vista al frente, olvidando lo recién dicho con facilidad y retomando su alegre semblante. Josuke mordió su lengua, y lanzando un ahogado suspiro concentró su mirada en el suelo una vez más, esperando que la tortuosa ceremonia de graduación terminara de una vez por todas.

Habían sido años tranquilos, las amenazas seguían apareciendo de cuanto en cuanto, _(Josuke, entre lágrimas, había aceptado que nunca cesarían)_ Pero ya no era nada que lograra quitarle el sueño. Ya no había asesinos seriales amenazando con destruir a sus seres queridos, no había terribles heridas que no pudiera sanar con Crazy Diamond, ya no existía el miedo de salir a la calle de aquella loca y bizarra ciudad.

Últimamente Josuke gastaba su tiempo jugando videojuegos con Okuyasu, comiendo helados con Okuyasu o simplemente paseando por las esquinas de Morioh junto a Okuyasu.

_(Increíble como quién una vez fue su enemigo, se convirtió en un pilar tan importante en su vida.)_

Era normal, se repetía, lo que cualquier joven en crecimiento debía hacer.

Pero seguía sintiéndose nervioso, ya fuese por el constante roce de su mano contra el muslo de Okuyasu, la terrible ceremonia sucediendo a su alrededor, o bien porque una tranquilidad cómo aquella sólo significaba un futuro problemático.

Cuando todo hubo acabado saltó del podio en dirección a su madre. No llevaba ninguna distinción bajo su manga, mucho menos un premio, supuso entonces que Tomoko debía conformarse con que su retoño se había graduado muy a pesar de su pésima conducta escolar. Josuke nunca se esforzaba en sobresalir, y si no fuese por su extravagante peinado y brillante adornos, podría pasar como cualquier adolescente ofuscado y sudoroso.

— ¿¡Acaso yo te críe de esa forma!? — La voz de su madre resonó por sus tímpanos a la vez que una palma golpeaba su nuca, revolviendo el perfecto pompadour que tanto le había costado estilizar, — ¿¡Tanto te costaba mirar a la cámara?! ¡Parecía una idiota haciéndote señas!

Josuke sonrió avergonzado mientras devolvía las hebras de cabello a su lugar. Cada vez que alguien le reprochaba su pésimo carácter no hacía más que recordar a su explosiva madre, sin duda con los años no hacían más que parecerse.

Eso le hacía feliz, mejor parecer Higashikata que Joestar, lo últimos no hacían más que acarrear muerte, dolor y pérdida a las vidas de quienes los rodeaban. _(Ya casi tres años y Josuke aún soñaba con el cuerpo inerte y frío de Okuyasu en sus brazos.)_

— Sabías que no me darían ningún premio, Mamá, — Bromeó, intentando disipar el nudo en su garganta, — No sé por qué tanto alboroto.

— Puede que a ti no, pero a Okuyasu sí, ¡Ten algo de consideración por tu amigo! — Respondió la mujer a regañadientes, escurriendo sus manos por su vestón y arreglando la incómoda corbata que le habían obligado a usar.

Josuke no solía esforzarse en sus estudios, muy a diferencia de Okuyasu, el cuál sin confiarse de su naturaleza olvidadiza y relajada parecía tener que leer cien veces el mismo texto para apenas aprobar un examen; Y si bien nunca sacaba las mejores notas de todas, era obvio para cualquiera que el menor de los Nijimura se esforzaba día a día con tal de aprobar todos sus cursos.

Con el tiempo realizó que Okuyasu no era tonto, sólo ignoraba cosas que otros no, y así como podía ser malo en matemáticas y ciencias políticas, resultaba ser muy bueno cocinando o recordando películas de memoria. Cosas que al mundo no le importaban, pero que a Josuke le hacían inmensamente feliz.

Que su amigo recibiera una premiación de parte del club de cocina de la escuela no era algo que tomara a Josuke por sorpresa, y aunque sabía que el moreno lo tenía bien merecido, no creía fuera necesario un diploma para recordárselo.

Y es que Okuyasu era mucho más que un premio de felicitaciones.

_Era una caminata por la playa al atardecer, una sonrisa al verlo en su puerta cada mañana, una carcajada después de terminar un juego y un abrazo después de terribles pesadillas._

Era su mejor amigo, claro, un mejor amigo que era capaz de ruborizar su rostro y acelerar su corazón.

_Estaba en graves problemas._

— No dejará de hablar de ese diploma en meses, — Contestó sonriente, rogando porque confundieran el color de su rostro con la iluminación del anfiteatro, — Que le saques fotos sólo alimentará su ego, — Bromeó.

—Es un buen chico, se merece su momento después de tener que soportarte durante todos estos años, — Respondió Tomoko guiñándole el ojo. Josuke dudó, ¿Acaso su madre sabía de sus sentimientos, o realmente le agradaba su ruidoso mejor amigo? De una forma u otra, no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente avergonzado. — ¿En dónde se metió? Quedamos de ir por helado los tres y no sé cuanto más aguante rodeada de niños chillando.

—Pensé que te recordaba tu juventud- ¡Ah!, ¡Mamá!, — Reía cómplice de su madre a pesar de los fuertes golpeteos que daba en su pecho y su furiosa mirada. — Okuyasu debió haberse quedado atrás hablando con Koichi, iré por él. Tu espéranos en el auto.

Ambos eran amigos de hace casi tres años, el tiempo suficiente para acordar que ya no podían vivir sus vidas sin la presencia del otro. Donde quiera que Josuke fuera, Okuyasu le seguía y viceversa. Era aquel pacto silencioso ente ambos aquello que los hacía tan buenos compañeros; Reían juntos, lloraban juntos y parecían conocerse al revés y al derecho.

¿Y qué más daba si a Josuke le gustaba Okuyasu de otra manera? No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para arruinar su amistad por un hormonal capricho adolescente.

Josuke Higashikata era fuerte. Cada noche se recordaba en sus sueños, _"El diamante es irrompible"_, murmurando entre sollozos y taquicardia.

Por lo que cuando vio a Okuyasu sonrojado cerca de una linda chica, intercambiando el segundo botón de su traje por femeninos elogios y charlatanería romántica, Josuke nunca pensó le dolería tanto.

Su boca se volvió amarga y su estómago subió hasta terminar en su garganta, el sudor frío que corría por su frente se secó en su nuca, dándole escalofríos que amenazaban con quitarle la vista y el balance. Llevó una mano a su mismo traje azul marino, resguardando instintivamente el segundo botón dorado que reposaba más cerca de su corazón.

La ultima vez que se sintió así de mal tenía apenas cuatro años y su vida pendía del hilo del destino. Las solitarias noches en el hospital sólo se hacían cómodas una vez robaba el walkman de su madre, reproduciendo una y otra vez el casete de Pink Floyd, quedándose dormido con lejanos acordes y letras confusas. Pero ya no era un niño ni su vida corría tal peligro, sólo era un joven enamorado en un mundo que jamás aceptaría tal tipo de sentimientos.

Estaba condenado a sonreír como un idiota mientras observaba a su mejor amigo ofrecer su corazón a la primera chica que lo tratara bien.

Y no a él, nunca a él.

Ninguna canción de Pink Floyd podía aliviar aquel dolor.

Tomó del hombro a Okuyasu, interrumpiendo la entusiasta conversación con aquella desconocida chica. Observó a su amigo devolverle la mirada asustado y confundido, aún con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el mismo que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo consideraba.

— Mi mamá nos espera en el auto, apresúrate o iremos sin ti, — Escupió con cizaña, esperando que su temblorosa voz no delatara su nerviosismo. Apresurándose en darle la espalda a la fatídica escena, llevó su cuerpo hacia la salida.

Evitó cualquier contacto con chicas, profesores o conocidos. Una vez afuera prosiguió a patear repetidas veces un basurero mientras gritaba y descargaba su creciente ira en él.

_Aquel maldito temperamento._

Okuyasu no lo siguió, y no fue hasta considerables minutos que se dignó a aparecer.

* * *

El azúcar de su postre había logrado aliviar el malestar de su pecho, disipando las náuseas de su estómago y estabilizando su visión periférica. Su corazón seguía roto, se lo recordaba el ahora inexistente botón en el traje de Okuyasu, quién sentado frente a él lo miraba preocupado y en silencio.

La noche transcurrió con elocuente calma, las sonoras carcajadas de su amigo hacían eco en la cafetería sólo para ser correspondidas por el incesante parloteo de su madre; Josuke se limitaba a asentir y bromear cuando le era permitido, tanteando el helado de un lado a otro en su copa, rogando que ninguno de los dos notara su fatiga, (Pero no parecía funcionar, cada vez que guardaba silencio por más de dos minutos Tomoko lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa, recordándole lo mal educado que era no seguir el hilo de una conversación.)

— ¡Okuyasu! — Musitó Tomoko cuando todo volvía a tomar su curso y Josuke por fin parecía disfrutar de la charla, — He estado ignorándolo toda la noche, pero la curiosidad me ha matado, ¿Quién es la afortunada que reclamó tu corazón? — Rió con fascinación, señalando el espacio en la costura del traje.

Esperaba su madre ignorase esa tradición, o que simplemente ignorase la vida romántica de sus amistades, ¡Qué torpe había sido! Si Tomoko veía la oportunidad para avergonzar a su hijo la tomaría sin dudas. Josuke pareció hundirse en su asiento, olvidando por completo su compostura y su copa de helado, fijándose en el ruborizado rostro de su amigo.

— Ah, ¿A-Ayame-chan? Me lo ha pedido después de la ceremonia. Fuimos compañeros en el taller de cocina, — Dijo con entusiasmo, su mano derecha acariciando su cuello con incomodidad, — Supongo que mientras no lo use para, no lo sé, brujería o algo por el estilo está bien. Ella es linda.

Josuke volteó sus ojos hacia el cielo, sólo a Okuyasu podían ocurrírsele situaciones así.

Su madre soltó una tierna risa, palmeando el hombro de Okuyasu con cuidado, — ¡Ah, el amor joven!, — Murmuró divertida, dándole un último sorbo a su café, — ¡Deberías invitarla a salir, Okuyasu! Ahora que tendrán tanto tiempo libre no les vendría mal conseguirse unas novias. — Tomoko mordió un trozo de su pastel, e insatisfecha con el tenso ambiente, agregó, — Y por favor chicos, no olviden usar protección.

— ¡Mamá! — Llamó Josuke aterrado, sus mejillas rojas y su voz alterada. Sin duda la terrible lengua de su madre terminaría por matarlo antes que cualquier desengaño amoroso.

Okuyasu carcajeó con ligereza.

— Que aún no tengas a nadie especial no es razón para ser un aguafiestas, Josuke. —Respondió su madre con gracia, fingiendo molestia y altanería, — ¿No es así Okuyasu?

— De hecho, señorita Higashikata, — Dijo Okuyasu calmado, sólo frenando para dar una cucharada a su helado de chocolate antes de que se derritiera, — No creo pueda hacerlo. Comienzo a trabajar la próxima semana con Tonio y no sé cuanto tiempo libre tenga. — Alzó la mirada a Josuke y él no pudo estar más agradecido de que lo salvara de tan embarazosa situación. — No me gustaría prometer algo que no puedo cumplir. Soy pésimo con mis tiempos, ¿No es así, Josuke?

El muchacho del Pompadour pareció hundirse más y más en su silla, sólo reaccionando mencionó su nombre con inusual calidez.

Sí, puede que Okuyasu no fuese el mejor recordando fechas u organizando horarios, además de ser bastante despistado cuando de citas se trataba, sin embargo, se esmeraba en compensarlo de vuelta. Aún recordaba la vez que le cocinó un pastel de disculpas cuando olvidó que habían quedado en el parque, apareció el día siguiente con los ojos llorosos, rogándole que mantuviesen su amistad a pesar de sus descuidos.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Okuyasu, — Le respondió con un suspiro. Okuyasu levantó la cabeza y alzó ambas cejas, observando a Josuke con admiración con cada palabra que decía, — Aunque quizá tengas razón, Tonio no deja entrar en su cocina a cualquiera y sería terrible que la cagaras con él tambi- ¡Mamá! — Paró de hablar en seco una vez Tomoko lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

— ¡¿Así te he enseñado a hablar en la mesa?! — Negó la mujer con cizaña, — Además, en vez de criticar a tu amigo deberías aprender de él, ¿O acaso planeas quedarte todo el verano en casa? Es momento de planear tu futuro, Josuke.

— Tu mamá tiene razón, —Dijo Okuyasu con preocupación en su tono de voz, encorvándose ligeramente, tal como lo hacía cuando se sentía intimidado o nervioso, — A mi me gustaría aprender de Tonio, ya sabes, ayudándole en la cocina y todo eso. Luego en un futuro podría abrir mi propio lugar… — El moreno dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, — Es bueno soñar con esas cosas.

Josuke recordó entonces haber hablado del tema con anterioridad. Los recordó a ambos una noche de invierno, despiertos a altas horas de la madrugada a pesar del terrible frío, turnándose para ver las estrellas desde el cuarto de Okuyasu mientras compartían una taza de café instantáneo. En ese entonces se había sentido orgulloso de la perseverancia moreno, _(El cual, si bien no cocinaba al nivel de Tonio, no se quedaba atrás a la hora de sorprender paladares.)_

Cuando Okuyasu le preguntó que quería hacer con su futuro, Josuke guardó silencio severos minutos, luego se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema de discusión con preocupante calma.

En lo que Josuke respectaba, no era bueno en muchas cosas. Quizá su Crazy Diamond podía sanar personas a la perfección, pero esos momentos no hacían más que recordarle el lejano verano de 1999, y no sabía si quería vivir su vida recordando a todos aquellos que no pudo salvar.

_No importa, el diamante es irrompible, se repetía cada noche después de una pesadilla._

Le gustaba proteger y ayudar a la gente de Morioh, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que estaban en peligro gracias a su mera presencia en el pueblo.

Entonces pudo entender a Jotaro, viajando de un lado a otro con tal de no llevar la tragedia a su hogar, incluso cuando eso le había costado la vida de su hija y el amor de una esposa. Josuke respiró agitado al pensar le podría pasar lo mismo, de tener que dejar Morioh por el bien de los demás, sacrificando un poco más de si mismo en el proceso.

_Sin duda alguna, el linaje Joestar estaba maldito._

Pero Josuke Higashikata hacía hecho una promesa, no, un juramento; Juró que cuidaría de Morioh, aunque eso acabara con su vida, protegería la ciudad por la cual su abuelo vivió, haciendo que cada buena acción que brotara de sus manos fuera en nombre de Ryohei Higashikata, su abuelo.

Pasada una semana y con el tema de conversación olvidado, Josuke se acercó a Okuyasu en una tarde y entre partida tras partida de Mario Kart 64 el chico del Pompadour confesó sus intereses futuros independiente de su atraso.

— Me preguntaste que quería ser, ¿Recuerdas? — Le dijo mientras el moreno despegaba sus almendrados ojos de la pequeña pantalla, — Quiero ser como mi abuelo, ya sabes, proteger Morioh y eso.

Okuyasu lo había mirado impactado, olvidando por un minuto el desastre que su carro hacía en la televisión y fijando su mirada en él, con algo que Josuke podía jurar, era admiración.

Desde esa conversación ya iba un año y Josuke no había vuelto a cuestionar su futuro, dando por hecho que sus juveniles revelaciones se trataban de una verdad inminente; que efectivamente debería vestir un uniforme policial, rondar la ciudad en motocicleta y combatir el crimen a su bizarra forma.

_Es decir, es lo que ya hacía._

Ahora miró a su madre desafiante, arqueando una ceja y sonriente, — ¿De qué hablas mamá? Yo ya sé lo que quiero para mi futuro, ¿Okuyasu, por qué no le dices?, — El chico con cicatrices en su rostro se alzó de hombros, viéndolo confundido. — ¿Lo olvidaste? Vaya memoria tienes, —Volvió a cruzar miradas con Tomoko, quién le devolvía el gesto desafiante, — Voy a ser policía, creí habérselos dicho.

Los ojos de Okuyasu parecieron relajarse, quizá recordando su charla de antaño, sin embargo, toda esa preocupación se vio reflejada en el rostro de su madre, quién con su mirada atónita y balbuceante boca dejó caer su taza de café ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Policía? — Preguntó Tomoko en casi un murmuro de voz, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, que desesperados buscaban como limpiar la mancha de la mesa.

— Sí, quiero ser policía, ¿Tan bizarro suena? —Tragó saliva con temor, esperando una explosiva reacción por parte de Tomoko, sin embargo, fue cuando aquello nunca pasó y en su lugar su madre se levantó en total silencio y tristeza, excusándose conque necesitaba ir al baño, que Josuke supo que la había cagado.

El silencio reinó entonces, su madre se tomó su tiempo en el tocador dejando a ambos chicos en aterrador silencio, intercambiando miradas incómodas mientras el helado de chocolate se derretía de las copas de ambos.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? — Okuyasu irrumpió en un fallido intento de subirle los ánimos. Josuke suspiró, vaya explicación le debía a su madre una vez llegaran a su casa.

Y así como poseía un talento sobrenatural para arreglar las cosas, Josuke Higashikata también poseía el maldito don de arruinar todo a su paso.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a casa debieron ser los quince minutos más largos de toda su existencia, y si bien pudo distraerse señalando casas y chismeando junto a Okuyasu, nada era suficiente para romper el hielo que Tomoko había construido desde la última conversación. Su madre sólo se limitaba a manejar en total silencio, prendiendo un cigarrillo a mitad de camino y sólo abriendo la boca para expulsar el humo.

Despidieron a Okuyasu con rapidez, considerando que el chico vivía a apenas una cuadra. Josuke habría dado lo que fuera para que su amigo lo acompañara toda la noche, sabía que el menor de los Nijimura era capaz de calmar hasta el más tenso ambiente con sólo una sonrisa o una frase fuera de lugar.

Pero no podía seguir evadiendo aquella charla con su madre.

— Pensé que te lo había dicho, ¿Sabes? —Dijo reclinándose en el asiento de copiloto y suspirando con aspereza, la silueta del garaje de su casa frente al parabrisas, — Eso de ser policía.

Tomoko siguió guardando grave silencio, en su lugar concentrándose en terminar de aparcar el auto de forma correcta y prolija.

— ¡Hey! Incluso me cortaré el cabello si es necesario. — Bromeó Josuke nervioso, pasando una mano por su prístino Pompadour de manera exagerada; sabía que su madre no era del todo fanática de su estilo de delincuente juvenil, y pensó que quizá el cambio de look sería suficiente para llamar su atención.

_Que equivocado estaba._

La mujer siguió en silencio, deteniendo el auto con lentitud mientras una mano se escapaba a su entrecejo, masajeándolo lentamente.

El temperamento de su madre era explosivo, sí, más con el tiempo aprendió que las peores reprimendas no venían de desacuerdos vocales, sino de su atemorizante silencio.

Josuke suspiró con fuerza.

— Pensé que es lo que mi abuelo habría querido,— Confesó el muchacho, evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos,— Me pareció lo correcto.

Tomoko tomó su mano con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos con determinación y coraje.

— No,— Le interrumpió su suave y peligrosa voz femenina. El agarre de su mano se había hecho cada vez más pesado y fue entonces cuando Josuke supo que debió haber guardado silencio desde un principio,— Él habría querido que vivieras una vida feliz y plena, no que cargaras con sus responsabilidades Josuke, ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hablado?

_Muchas veces._

Después de su funeral, aquella vez que ambos lloraron su cuerpo en vano; Ambos reclinados sobre el sofá, recordando momentos bellos y trágicos que ahora sólo vivían en sus memorias. O aquella vez en el hospital tras la pelea con Kira, cuando no era más que un manojo de carne y anestesia cuya única defensa había sido decir, _"Es lo que el abuelo habría querido."_

_¿Realmente lo habría querido?_

— Al parecer no lo has dicho lo suficiente,— Mintió, sabía que, aunque se lo repitiera todos los días lo ignoraría de igual forma. Era parte de su naturaleza terca y adolescente.— Quiero proteger Morioh, mamá. Protegerte a ti, a Okuyasu, Koichi, incluso al bastardo de Rohan, ¿¡Es tan difícil de entender?!

Alzó la voz sin querer, la acidez del argumento subía por su garganta sin que él siquiera se diese cuenta. Y es que, si Josuke Higashikata era bueno en algo en especial, eso era en ser temperamental cuando menos lo era requerido.

— ¡No me levantes la voz! Josuke, — Chilló su madre con fuerza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el joven se escondiera tras sus hombros, lamentando en primer lugar siquiera haberle respondido. Ya no había vuelta atrás,— ¿¡Cómo planeas protegernos si apenas puedes protegerte a ti mismo!? Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero no soy tonta niño, ¡Siempre llegas lastimado! ¿Sabes cuántas veces estuvimos en el hospital el año pasado? ¡¿Ah?!— Josuke observó a su madre por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo jurar que en sus ojos vio asomarse las primeras lágrimas.— ¡Casi mueres! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por eso?

El muchacho sintió una horrible pesadez en su pecho, arrepintiéndose por el arrebato emocional en el cuál su madre se encontraba por su culpa. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que el diamante era irrompible y que no importaba cuanto lo magullaran, él volvería a ponerse de pie.

_Pasara lo que pasara, él seguiría brillando._

— No debería preocuparte, es todo. — _Confía en mí._

— ¡Oh, ahí está de nuevo! Esa actitud arrogante y terca, ¡Soy tu madre Josuke! No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe.— Tomoko explotó en un arranque de ira y sentimentalismo, limpiando las lágrimas de enojo y desesperación que se habían formado en sus ojos. Guardó silencio por largos minutos, frotando las manchas de rímel con su manga, haciendo caso omiso a que en toda su vida Josuke nunca la había visto llorar, al menos no enserio.— Nunca me dices nada, lo haces todo más difícil.

Suspiró, quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, ¿Pero luego qué? No es cómo si pudiese contarle de Stands, de flechas y maldiciones sanguíneas. Lo creería loco, y acá entre nos, Josuke ya creía estar lo suficientemente demente con tanto ajetreo en su vida personal.

— No lo entenderías.

_Lo siento._

Tomoko suspiró cansada, estaba aburrida de enfrentar aquellas cortantes y frías respuestas. ¿Qué pasó con el amable y tierno niño que educó con tanto esfuerzo? Un día creció, _(Y vaya que lo hizo)_ pero todo fue tan rápido, inesperado y cruel.

La joven madre nunca había previsto que todo terminaría así.

— No te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo, Josuke, — La mujer suspiró, retomando la compostura y con cada palabra dicha en casi un susurro. — Si te pasara algo no lo soportaría.

Josuke lo sabía, era aquello que le preocupaba cada vez que debía luchar contra un nuevo usuario de Stand, era algo que carcomía su mente al momento de explicarle sus heridas y cicatrices, ¿Cuántas veces le había mentido? Cielos, ya había perdido la cuenta.

_Sin duda era un hijo terrible_.

— Quizás no eres tan fuerte como crees serlo, Mamá.— Habló aquella lengua bífida, repleta de rencor y temores. En respuesta sólo obtuvo prolongado silencio, una mirada espantada y la cruel promesa de un nuevo desencuentro familiar.

Luego su madre salió del auto dando un claro portazo de despedida, dejándolo una vez más con sus aletargados pensamientos y terribles decisiones. Peinó su cabellera con una helada mano, estirándose en el asiento de copiloto mientras ideaba cómo solucionar el problema en el que se había metido.

—Josuke, eres un idiota, —Murmuró.

Quizás no eres tan fuerte como crees serlo.

_¿Eso se lo decía a su madre o a él mismo?_

Sentado en la acera y sólo iluminado por la luz de los lejanos faroles de las calles colindantes, así es como Josuke Higashikata pasó la noche de su graduación. Demasiado orgulloso para compartir el techo con su madre después de aquella discusión, y demasiado ocupado buscando la forma de disculparse sin perder la compostura.

_Era una contradicción andante._

Abrazó sus piernas, escondiéndose del fresco viento nocturno, característico de Morioh en estas épocas del año.

De repente, el golpetear de finos zapatos contra el concreto llamó su atención; Ahí, parado frente suyo, se encontraba Okuyasu Nijimura, con un atuendo que recordaba a su pijama más que a otra cosa y sus propios brazos desnudos rodeándolo en un patético intento de buscar calor corporal. El moreno lo observó de vuelta con grandes ojos repletos de curiosidad.

Josuke tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para comprobar que no se tratara de un sueño, _(O bien, una pesadilla, ¿Por qué Okuyasu tenía que verlo así? Ojos hinchados y mueca desganada, seguramente su pelo era un desastre.)_

— Te vi desde el jardín dando vueltas, creí que sería bueno pasar a ver,— Okuyasu suspiró, tomando asiento en el pavimento sin titubear; acercando su cálido semblante contra el frío uniforme de Josuke,— ¿Tan mal está?

— Debí habérselo dicho antes,— Musitó en respuesta, un sabor amargo apoderándose de su boca así como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. — Vaya graduación de mierda.

Tomó una piedra y la lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la calle. El mero hecho de recordar lo sucedido hacía que la ira se apoderara de su cabeza, pero enojado consigo mismo no lograría más que espantar a Okuyasu, y Josuke sabía que no podría soportar tantas decepciones en un solo día.

— Ni que lo digas. — Respondió el menor de los Nijimura, rascando la parte trasera de su nuca sin saber cómo abordar el tema con total madurez. Josuke suspiró, rogando porque el aura de la conversación no se volviera cada vez más incómoda, — …Pero, el helado estuvo bien, ¿No?

Soltó una triste carcajada. Sin duda era imposible permanecer molesto cuando Okuyasu estaba a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

— Sí, el helado estuvo bien.

Contento con su respuesta, el moreno soltó una sonora carcajada. Arrimando su cuerpo contra el de Josuke procedió a interrogarlo sobre el postre que habían compartido, y cómo en su sano juicio aquella deliciosa copa de helado sólo estaba "bien."

El muchacho del Pompadour rió calmado, atesorando aquél precioso momento dentro de tan ajetreado día.

Observó las rudas facciones en el rostro de su acompañante; Como su nariz se arrugaba al recordar los momentos incómodos de la tarde, como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que mencionaba la más torpe nimiedad que le entretuviese. La luz nocturna bañaba cada sonrisa de aquél despistado rostro, dándole un aura casi espectral y divina. Podía sentir el peso de Okuyasu contra su costado, acercándole su pecho de forma natural mientras narraba sus impresiones de la graduación.

_Josuke pensó moriría ahí mismo_

— ¿Sabes? — Okuyasu confesó tajante, cambiando el tema de conversación con total naturalidad. — Cuando me dijiste que querías ser como tu abuelo nunca imaginé que te referías a ser policía, — Frunció el ceño confundido, mirando sus manos de forma lejana y analizando palabra por palabra lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué imaginabas entonces? — El muchacho del Pompadour alzó una ceja, dándose el tiempo justo y necesario para girar su cuerpo en dirección al moreno.

_Peligrosamente cerca de él._

Josuke concluyó que no era irrompible ni inalcanzable, sólo era un chico de diecisiete años hormonal y estúpido, lo suficientemente iluso como para enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Veía cada mala decisión de su vida frente a sus ojos y aun cuando era consciente de cada uno de sus errores, no podía hacer nada frente ese sentimiento tan, tan cálido.

_¿Por qué de él?_

Por su parte y con sorprendente calma, Okuyasu frunció el ceño, dudando por un momento de su respuesta.

— No lo sé, ¿Qué todo seguiría igual? No soy muy listo, ¿Sabes? — Confesó, el tono de su rasposa voz desvaneciéndose mediante hablaba. — A lo que quiero llegar es que tu ya proteges Morioh, Josuke, siempre lo has hecho; Y si ahora quieres hacerlo tras un uniforme, bueno, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Josuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquella emocionalidad escondida tras capas y capas de carisma salió a relucir en un ahogado suspiro; Tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para evitar soltar un gimoteo, y aunque sus brillantes ojos azules parecían asomar lágrimas de afecto, Josuke rogó porque el cielo nocturno fuera capaz de ocultarlas.

— Okuyasu…

Tuvo que reponer su orgullo cuando en cuestión de segundos el moreno se abalanzara hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello y zamarreándolo de manera afectuosa. Con el tiempo descubrió que, mientras él se conformaba con una sonrisa tranquila o suaves golpeteos amistosos, Okuyasu demostraba su amistad tocándole, abrazándole con fuerza y de manera un poco tosca para su gusto.

Pero lo aceptaba viniendo de él.

— ¡Hey, somos un dúo! Y nada podrá cambiar eso,— Replicó, agarrando el hombro de Josuke, y acercándose de manera cómplice, lo miró una sonrisa marcada en sus labios y preocupación latente en sus ojos. — ¿No?

— Claro que no. Nada lo cambiará.

De pronto Josuke dejaba de sentirse solo en un mundo tan grande. Aún atrapado entre el fuego de su niñez y el brillante futuro de la adultez, dejó de temer por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo. ¿Qué importaba si el diamante no era irrompible? Okuyasu estaba ahí para arreglarlo, para parchar cada una de sus heridas con sus abrazos bruscos y sonrisas cálidas.

No cambiaría eso por nada

—Oku, yo…

Pero no cambiaría eso por nada.

No podía decirle, no podía arriesgar perderlo todo por sus caprichos adolescentes. A Okuyasu le gustaban las chicas, a Josuke le gustaba Okuyasu.

_La pieza faltante de su uniforme, aquella forma en que hablaba del amor de forma tan lejana e inalcanzable, mirando siempre hacia cualquier lado que no fuese justo frente suyo._

— ¿Sí?

Suspiró, _podía vivir con eso._

— Gracias.

Pasó esa noche en la residencia Nijimura, olvidando que la realidad dolía, camuflando sus inseguridades y miedos con risas infantiles y miradas distraídas tal como siempre lo había hecho. Y es que, si se trataba de distender el presente, podía aguantar un poco más.

_Roto, pero aún brillando._

* * *

**Estos ships serán mi ruina. **

**Hace un tiempo quería hacer un pequeño estudio de personaje mediante mi escritura. Josuke es sin duda el personaje que más me llama la atención de todo Jojos y me he quedado con gusto a poco con su desarrollo en el canon. Tardaré en actualizar, pero lo hago más que nada por mi persona, escribir esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de una que otra cosa de mi vida privada. **

**Hay pequeñas referencias a la letra de Shine on you Crazy Diamond de Pink Floyd, me cuentan si las han podido pillar.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leve OoC - Estudio de personaje. El uniforme japonés es llamado Gakuran.**

**DISCLAIMER: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, en su lugar pertenece a Hirohiko Araki y compañía. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Con un vacío inconfundible en su estómago y un horrible sabor en su boca, así es como Okuyasu Nijimura solía despertar de sus sueños más profundos y privados. No recordaba con exactitud de qué se trataba esta vez, pero si algo le indicaba el inconfundible calor en su pelvis y su acelerado ritmo cardíaco, era de que debió haberlo disfrutado un montón.

Restregó su enrojecido rostro y giró en su propio eje, resignándose a dejar su cómoda cama. El solo imaginar el penetrante frío matutino de Morioh calar en sus huesos le hacía temblar descontroladamente. Le habría encantado permanecer así, enrollado tras sus pesados cobertores y sumido en optimistas pensamientos. Recordó con añoranza una niñez lejana, cuando aún podía darse el lujo de dormitar en los brazos de su madre.

_Mierda, como la extrañaba, (Y eso que apenas recordaba su rostro.)_

De no ser por su mala suerte, Okuyasu habría cerrado sus ojos con calma, esperando continuar su sueño donde quiera que lo hubiese dejado.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo venir de la planta baja, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de golpe, disipando cualquier calidez y rastros de somnolencia en el acto. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a interrumpir su preciada procrastina matutina?

Y es que si no fuese por la mala suerte.

Bajó al primer piso, The Hand materializándose a sus espaldas con tal de defenderse de cualquier posible amenaza; Aunque siendo realista, probablemente se tratara de algún animal salvaje probando suerte en su cocina o algún vago que pensó que la destruida residencia Nijimura estaba abandonada, es decir, eran situaciones que habían pasado con anterioridad sin importar lo mucho que se esmerara en re decorar la exuberante casa.

Okuyasu se encogió de hombros al recordarlo.

Saltó en dirección a la cocina, mano derecha en alto y con la mirada más atemorizante que podría hacer a tales horas de la mañana. Más constipada que terrorífica.

En su lugar sólo encontró la grotesca figura verdosa de su padre, quién encaramado tras las encimeras se abría paso a las galletas saladas que Okuyasu tanto se había esmerado en esconder. El ser monstruoso se giró con ojos llorosos y desorbitados, la mueca de lo que una vez fue su boca se torcía de forma errática, embarrado de migajas y otros rastros de comida. A sus pies yacían platos y vasos destrozados, producto de su propia ineptitud al moverse de un lado a otro.

Okuyasu pensó en molestarse, tomar a la bestia por el pescuezo y segregarlo al ático a punta de golpes e insultos. Tal como Keicho le había enseñado.

En su lugar el moreno lanzó un largo suspiro, aliviado de no tener que lidiar con gatos callejeros o vagabundos. Sintiéndose enormemente culpable al pensar en el hambre que debió sentir papá para que terminase atacando la alacena de tal modo.

— Despiértame cuando tengas hambre,— Gesticuló las palabras con fuerza, rogando para que su padre le entendiese de una vez y por todas. — Si me despiertas puedo cocinarte algo, papá. Es mejor que comer galletas saladas. — Dijo sacudiendo la vacía envoltura de frituras antes de botarla a la basura. Había planeado comerlas con Josuke en su próxima pijamada, _mierda._

Okuyasu Nijimura exhaló con fuerza, armándose de valor para limpiar los rastros de porcelana de la cocina y las migajas del suelo. La masa viscosa que una vez fue su padre_ (No, que ERA su padre, Okuyasu se corrigió.)_ lo observaba nervioso desde el marco de la puerta, frotando sus deformes manos unas con otras, y es que acostumbrado a recibir golpes siquiera por respirar miró a Okuyasu expectante de una paliza de su parte.

_Pero el no haría nada de eso, no, el no era como Keicho, se repitió una y otra vez._

— Huevos, a todos le gustan los huevos en el desayuno ¿No? Es decir, a mí me gustan … — Balbuceó una vez terminó de barrer, moviéndose divertido entre la estufa y el refrigerador, rogando porque su padre entendiera tal simple charla matutina, — Tonio siempre prepara un omelette especial, lo he estado mirando ¿Sabes? Creo que te gustaría probarlo.

Como era de esperar su padre lo miró confundido, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. La masa verde asintió levemente después de largos segundo en silencio, demostrando su aprobación con asquerosos sonidos guturales. Para el moreno aquellos ruidos significaban un gran avance en su comunicación.

En un principio había querido odiarlo, resentirlo; sin embargo, cada vez que Okuyasu se encontraba con aquel desfigurado rostro al frente suyo no podía evitar sentir enorme lástima. Claro, su padre la había cagado, pero si Okuyasu pensaba con claridad, no es como si alguien en su familia estuviese exento de pecado.

_Su estómago se revolvió al recordar cuanta gente había matado Keicho con esa flecha y arco, (Y como el, en total inutilidad, se limitaba a observarlo y seguirlo en silencio.)_

Sacudió su cabeza, no necesitaba esos pensamientos tan temprano. Era un día demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo con fantasmas del pasado, así que prosiguió a batir los huevos en silencio, cortar vegetales y prender la estufa.

Quizás no era excepcionalmente bueno, aún olvidaba muchas medidas y confundía la sal con el azúcar si es que no probaba con anterioridad; pero al menos lo intentaba, y más importante que nada, era algo que realmente disfrutaba hacer. Cocinar junto a Tonio había abierto una nueva puerta en su básica vida, incluso cuando aún se dedicaba en su mayoría a limpiar trastes y refregar la cocina.

Pero cuando Tonio le enseñaba una nueva receta, e incluso le ayudaba a prepararla, Okuyasu sabía que ahí residía su felicidad.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que su relajado ritual matutino se viera interrumpido por el brillante ruido del teléfono y el escandaloso sobresalto de su padre, quién asustado por el desconocido timbre no encontró mejor opción que ocultarse bajo la mesa.

_¿Qué clase de persona llama a estas horas?_

— ¿Diga? — Balbuceó desconcentrado, más preocupado en la estufa y en que su padre no se acercase demasiado a ella.

— ¿Qué hay con esa voz? Suena a que viste un fantasma o algo por el estilo,— La voz de Josuke resonó en sus tímpanos, y así como si nada, olvidó la cocina y su preocupación para centrarse en la cálida voz de su mejor amigo. — Tienes que conseguirte un identificador de llamadas, viejo, no deberías contestar así como así a cualquiera.

Okuyasu nunca había tenido muchos amigos en su vida, usualmente la gente se espantaba al verlo a él o a su hermano y les ignoraban. Aún así, estaba seguro de que no todas las amistades llevaban una dinámica parecida a la que Josuke y él compartían, tan genuinamente pura.

_Tan especial._

— ¿E ignorar a tu madre cuando me llame desde un teléfono público?— Rió, sabía que a Josuke le disgustaban esas bromas en particular, pero era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. — No lo sé Josuke, no sería capaz de romperle el corazón así a la señorita Tomoko.

Escuchó a su amigo quejarse del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿No habíamos superado los chistes de madres, Oku? Vaya madurez. — Suspiró de forma resignada, con el tiempo Okuyasu había aprendido a interpretar muy bien los sonidos que su amigo emitía por teléfono,— Escucha, tengo que ser rápido, si mi mamá me escucha me matará.

Hace ya casi una semana que Josuke y su madre habían discutido, y por lo que Okuyasu había escuchado, estaban muy lejos de reconciliarse. Al parecer ambos Higashikatas eran tan tercos como mulas y orgullosos hasta la médula, en su lugar Okuyasu no habría soportado un día bajo esa ley del hielo, (Lo sabía porque cada vez que Keicho y él peleaban, no pasaba ni una hora antes de que Okuyasu sucumbiera ante el aterrador silencio, pidiendo disculpas desesperadamente.) Sin duda Josuke era un caso especial.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e intentando olvidar aquellos recuerdos junto a su hermano.

— Salí a trotar en la mañana, ya sabes, todo normal. — El moreno asistió, sabía que Josuke poseía una especie de obsesión por mantener su imagen siempre prolija y trabajada,— Entonces, cuando venía de vuelta me encontré con Koichi paseando a su perro, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Sólo con Koichi? ¿Seguro que Yukako no lo seguía desde la otra esquina? — Bromeó, era bien sabido que desde que su petizo amigo había conseguido novia era casi imposible verlo sin ella a su lado.

— ¡Eso mismo pensé! Es raro no verlos juntos en esas cosas mundanas, llegué a pensar lo peor. — Josuke susurró con fuerza, limitándose a no ser demasiado escandaloso, aun cuando la emoción del momento lo superase. — Pero siendo francos, si llegaran a terminar todo Morioh escucharía el escándalo.

Okuyasu mordió su lengua. Recordando la manera en la que Koichi hablaba de los más insignificantes atributos de Yukako, o cómo la chica siempre se preocupaba en desmedida en satisfacer cada capricho de su novio. El moreno no podía evitar sentirse enormemente celoso, ¿Qué se sentiría aquello? ¿Qué alguien se preocupe tanto por ti?

La última vez que alguien se había preocupado tanto por él había terminado calcinado bajo choques eléctricos, cuerpo tendido entre un manojo de cables y carbón.

El moreno se maldijo. ¿Hasta cuándo esas imágenes invadirían su mente?

— Ya no creo que terminen, Josuke. — Dijo intentando distraerse; Y es que, si Koichi y Yukako ya no habían terminado con todo el asunto de los stands, asesinos seriales y celos injustificados, mucho menos lo harían ahora. Se veían felices, quizás se casarían, a Okuyasu le gustaría ver eso.

— Mierda, nos desviamos del tema. — Josuke dijo en voz alta, y tras un largo ruido de lo que pareció ser él acomodando el teléfono en su hombro, el chico habló,—Koichi me contó que Yukako está cuidando aquella casa en la playa, ¿La recuerdas? Cuando intentó matarlo y todo eso.

De repente olvidó por completo sus celos hacia Koichi. _Joder_, esa chica estaba loca.

— No podría olvidarlo, ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza?

Josuke rió por el otro lado de la línea, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía permitido.

— Bueno, resulta que Koichi la irá a acompañar el resto del día, y están planeando una reunión con amigos. — Okuyasu había escuchado esa excusa con anterioridad, era la misma palabra que Josuke y él usaban para colarse en las fiestas de compañeros de clase, incluso cuando estos apenas les dirigían la palabra.

— Eso suena a una fiesta.

— Es definitivamente una fiesta. — Respondió inmediatamente, casi como si ambos hubiesen pensado lo mismo,— Y, ¿Adivina quienes han sido invitados por el mismísimo anfitrión?

Okuyasu frunció el ceño, no es como que la idea le espantara del todo, pero la última vez que estuvo presente en un acontecimiento social había dejado mucho que desear. Ya fuese por las disgustadas miradas de las chicas al invitarlas a bailar o por el terrible dolor de cabeza que sintió tras beber tanta cerveza.

— ¿No sería Yukako la anfitriona?— Preguntó, intentando desviar la atención.

— Koichi, Yukako, a este paso son lo mismo Okuyasu.

El moreno dudó, la idea de compartir un poco más con Josuke, el cuál no veía tanto desde que comenzó a trabajar para Tonio, era enormemente tentadora. Extrañaba poder reír junto a él, bromear e incluso tenerlo cerca.

Recordó con nostalgia aquellos últimos meses en la secundaria, en ese entonces pasaban todo el día juntos, ya sea luchando contra usuarios de stand enemigos o bien escabulléndose de clases para comer sándwiches en el parque. Todo parecía ser tan simple a pesar de siempre estar poniendo sus vidas en peligro, la amenaza de Kira los perseguiría en pesadillas hasta el día de hoy, y sin embargo no podían evitar vivir su juventud con plenitud.

Parecía una burla que una vida tan cómodamente tranquila comenzara a volverse tan monótona.

— No lo sé Josuke, ¿Y qué si quieren coger y nosotros los interrumpimos? ¿O si llegamos y están, ya sabes, en eso? — Aprovechó el momento para reír, necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de lugares lúgubres que le recordaran esa vez que casi murió.

Por unos segundos no hubo más que silencio.

— Viejo, esa era una imagen mental que _no_ necesitaba,— Ambos explotaron en carcajadas, sin duda era un escenario en el cuál ninguno querría estar. Josuke calló casi de inmediato, corroborando que probablemente lo llamaba a escondidas — Será hoy a eso de las nueve, pero puedes venir después de tu turno con Tonio, ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?

— Claro que lo recuerdo, ya conozco Morioh como la palma de mi mano. — Exageró, la verdad es que aún se perdía en camino al centro y aún confundía los autobuses unos con los otros. Recordar cosas con exactitud era demasiado pedir para una cabeza como la suya, pensó. —Mierda, no puedo creer que me llames a las ocho de la mañana para hablarme de una fiesta, ¿Qué hay de aprender a priorizar Higashikata?

Escuchó por el otro lado de la línea un jaloneo, como si Josuke reacomodara el teléfono entre su hombro y su rostro. Quizá Tomoko lo había descubierto después de todo.

— Oku, de qué hablas, son las diez y media de la mañana. —Dijo después de un rato, Okuyasu se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Observó el reloj al lado contrario de la cocina y sus miedos fueron confirmados, ¿Cómo había dejado que la hora se pasara tan rápido? Mordió su labio, esto de vivir una vida totalmente independiente aún lograba confundirlo.

— Mierda, voy tarde. — Se excusó, quizá debía olvidarse de desayunar para apresurar las cosas.

— ¿Tarde? ¿No que hoy comenzabas a las doce?— El moreno guardó silencio, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Se distrajo con cálidos sueños y torpes pensamientos idealistas. — ¿Okuyasu?

Y es que técnicamente, si, comenzaba su turno a las doce del día, sin embargo, hoy era el día de Keicho y necesitaba cerciorarse de que su tumba se encontrara en buenas condiciones, era lo menos que podía hacer por su hermano mayor, aquél que lo crió desde pequeño y el mismo que aterrorizaba cada una de sus más recientes pesadillas.

No podía insultar a su hermano de esa manera, y es que, si él no lo visitaba, _¿Entonces quién?_

— Te veo allá, — Balbuceó con rapidez, si realmente quería visitar a Keicho y llegar a su turno a tiempo necesitaba moverse, — No hagas el ridículo sin mí.

Y segundos después de colgar, se vio con la bizarra escena de su padre devorando no sólo los restos de omelette quemado que había preparado, sino también las mismas partes del sartén chamuscado en el que lo cocinó. Abriendo la ventana para expulsar el humo, Okuyasu lanzó un largo suspiro.

_Un día más sin desayunar._

* * *

El clima de Morioh era castigador. Unos días amanecía con el sol en lo alto y prometiendo un calor agradable, sin embargo, era cuestión de horas para que todo eso se fuera al carajo si una nube gigante aparecía en los cielos, ráfagas de viento obligando a todos a buscar refugio. Para su desgracia, hoy era uno de esos días.

Okuyasu abrazó sus desnudos brazos, protegiéndose del creciente vendaval que iba y venía de la ciudad. Sacudió sus botines del barro que lo rodeaba, salpicando así el nombre inscrito en piedra de Keicho Nijimura, quién en vida había sido su hermano mayor, el hombre más confiable que conocía y la única familia que alguna vez tuvo.

En cuclillas limpió con sus manos desnudas aquel fragmento de granito, acercando la varilla de incienso a sus pies.

Recordaba que Keicho odiaba los cementerios, y él siendo su misma sangre no era la excepción. No podía evitar sentirse deprimido y observado, cómo si el alma de su hermano lo regañase con sólo visitarlo una vez más.

Aunque siendo franco, Keicho estaba en todo su derecho de regañarle, era lo que se merecía, (_O eso pensaba cada noche, torturándose cada día antes de dormir.)_

— Discúlpame, sé que te disgusta el lodo… Y las flores. — Cabizbajo, prosiguió a sacudir la lápida, ordenando los brotes de claveles que había comprado. Ahogó un estornudo, el olor a agua estancada e incienso era sin duda mucho más asqueroso de lo que recordaba,— En realidad creo que todo este lugar te habría disgustado.

Ignorando el leve temblor de sus piernas, el moreno intentó hablar. Había visto que en películas era lo que el héroe hacía, entablar una conversación con una fría tumba que de una forma u otra resolvía todos sus problemas con nada más que silencio. Se veía demasiado fácil, por lo que probablemente se tratara de una estafa, y la verdad es que hablar sin recibir ninguna respuesta no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

_Pero tenía que intentarlo._

— Papá ha estado algo delicado, al parecer aún le molestan los ruidos fuertes, se sobresalta por todo... — Esperó no llamar la atención de nadie más en el cementerio, no quería que alguien lo viese siendo un manojo de nervios y hablando de su padre como si de una perro se tratase.

¿A quién engañaba? No era bueno conversando con gente viva y esperaba tener suerte con los muertos.

Okuyasu suspiró rendido, ¿Siquiera a Keicho le habría gustado verlo así? Probablemente su corpulento hermano mayor se habría limitado a rodar los ojos e ignorarle en silencio. El moreno se sorprendió al realizar que, a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida junto a Keicho, no conocía mucho sobre él. Claro, recordaba aquellas cosas que le decía y obligaba a hacer, recordaba verlo recostado sobre la pared, inspeccionando con cuidado su alrededor mientras sus callosas manos limpiaban la flecha que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

En su lugar Okuyasu comenzaba a olvidar cuestiones más banales, como el timbre de su voz o el aroma de su habitación, y es que la verdad nunca había sido muy bueno recordando pequeños detalles. Lo que recordaba no eran más que malos tiempos, gritos y sangre.

Lamentó el no haber tenido una vida normal junto a Keicho, no había día en que no lo pensara así.

Aguantó grandes lágrimas en sus ojos y exhaló con fuerza tal como Josuke le había enseñado hace unos meses, dijo que así podría calmarse y darle el tiempo a su cerebro para pensar con más claridad.

Pero a la mierda, no iba ni en su tercer respiro y el agua ya corría por sus mejillas.

— Creo que ya no vendré tan seguido, Keicho. — Admitió mientras mordía su labio inferior, conteniendo el llanto en su garganta. — Mierda, si me ven llorando espantaré a todo el Restaurante. — Escondió su rostro tras su brazo, las lágrimas escurriendo por su piel. Era una mala costumbre esa de llorar por todo, no era su culpa sentir tanto.

No le gustaba pensar de sí como alguien depresivo, por el contrario, si había algo que lo caracterizaba era aquella cualidad de ver maravillas en lo más básico de la vida. Sin embargo, era en momentos como estos en que Okuyasu se sentía totalmente perdido, sin ningún modelo a seguir emocionalmente, le costaba mucho admitir que a pesar de vivir solo y llevar sus finanzas, Okuyasu Nijimura no era más que un optimista niño asustado en un mundo que no toleraba a gente lenta como él.

Quizá si hubiese tenido una infancia normal, quizá de no haber tenido que vivir en necesidad y violencia, quizás entonces habría logrado ser alguien que no lloraba con la más pequeña nimiedad.

Acarició aquél nombre grabado en granito. Al igual que él, Keicho no era más que una víctima de decisiones que no habían tomado. No podía culparle, su hermano había hecho lo mejor que había podido; Y es que a pesar de su pasado manchado en sangre, Okuyasu había logrado graduarse, tener un empleo que le hacía feliz y codearse con el corazón más puro de Morioh, Josuke Higashikata.

Palmeó aquella inscripción y aunque aún entre lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Si no fuese por la mala suerte, no tendría nada de lo que tenía hoy.

* * *

— ¿Una fiesta, dices? ¿Hay algún cumpleaños? ¿Debí preparar un pastel?

Los brillantes ojos celestes de Tonio lo miraban con preocupación, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras se encargaba de ablandar un gran trozo de carne. Okuyasu admiraba mucho al chef de Trussardi, sin embargo cuando no se trataba de comida en general, Tonio aún parecía confundirse con las costumbres propias de Morioh, o Japón en general. Quizá debería aprender italiano, hablando en su idioma podría entenderlo mejor.

_Claro, cómo si alguien con su inteligencia pudiese aprender más de un idioma,_ se corrigió molesto.

— No, no. — Negó con la cabeza, volviendo su concentración hacia la pila de platos sucios que le tocaba lavar,— Es sólo una fiesta cualquiera, ¿Sabes? Koichi estudiará en la Universidad de Ciudad S el próximo semestre, creo que quiere aprovechar el tiempo en Morioh, ya sabes, festejar.

Koichi era parte de su grupo, y en lo que a Okuyasu respectaba, siempre fue el que más proyecciones futuras poseía. La idea de que su pequeño amigo tuviese que alejarse con tal de perseguir sus sueños le había asustado de principio. Morioh era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, y usualmente cuando la gente se iba no tendía a volver en un largo tiempo, o eso le había dicho Josuke; Sin embargo, cuando Koichi les aclaró que vendría de visita cada mes cualquier atisbo de duda se disipó con facilidad.

Dejar de lado amistades era parte de crecer, lo sabía, aún así le dolía cada vez que consideraba aquella posibilidad.

Siempre pensó que Josuke seguiría los mismos pasos de Koichi; heredero de la fortuna de Joseph Joestar y poseedor de una gran inteligencia a sus ojos, si había alguien que decantaba por un futuro profesional, ese alguien era Josuke Higashikata. En su lugar (Y para sorpresa de muchos,) su extravagante amigo había elegido la vida de policía provincial.

Quizá era su egoísmo hablando, pero Okuyasu no podía evitar sentirse enormemente aliviado por aquella decisión. Koichi era su amigo y lo extrañaría, claro, pero Josuke era su hermano, su mejor amigo, y la sola idea de perderle no hacía más que reducirlo a las lágrimas.

_Su mejor amigo, si._

— Koichi es el pequeño, ¿No?— Siguió preguntando Tonio, el cuál con delicadeza procedía a cocinar el perfecto corte de carne.

El moreno asintió con su cabeza. Eso de sumirse en sus pensamientos se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

— Probablemente sea Yukako quién organizó todo. — El agua helada salpicaba en sus manos hasta el punto de no sentirlas. — A lo que voy es, que no creo poder quedarme a cerrar el Restaurante, Tonio.

Frunció el ceño con fuerza. Mierda, no llevaba ni un mes trabajando junto a él y ya sentía que estaba abusando de su confianza. El italiano frenó el contoneo de su sartén y lo miró arqueando una ceja.

— Poder es una palabra muy poderosa, Okuyasu, — Respondió con elegancia, moviéndose de un lado a otro por la cocina buscando el emplatado perfecto. A Okuyasu siempre le llamó la atención aquella gracia con la cual el chef se movía, le gustaba pensar que con los años incluso alguien tan torpe como él podría adquirir confianza con sus movimientos.

Los platos en sus manos sonaron al chocar unos con los otros. El moreno sonrió nervioso en dirección a su jefe.

— Es una situación especial, no todos los días se hacen fiestas así en este pueblo. — Se excusó con la mejor cara de lástima que creía poseer. Sacudiendo sus manos en el lavabo. Por su parte Tonio hacía caso omiso, siempre concentrado en que el plato se viese lo mejor posible, Pearl Jam materializándose a su lado. — Además, Josuke estará ahí y prometí ir con él. No quiero romper mi palabra.

La imperturbable mirada del hombre italiano lo inspeccionó con curiosidad, una leve sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios.

— ¿Josuke dices? — El moreno asintió confundido; no sabía porque cada vez que hablaba de Josuke, Tonio parecía sonreírse automáticamente. — Ah, entonces sí es una situación especial después de todo.

El chef guiñó uno de sus brillantes ojos celestes, Okuyasu sintió su corazón palpitar hasta en su garganta y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza, ¿Acaso eso era una insinuación? Mierda. Por supuesto que cualquiera pensaría que sus intenciones iban más allá de la amistad, estaban todo el tiempo juntos, ¿Era normal que dos mejores amigos fueran a citas de esa forma? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que le gustaba estar cerca de Josuke...

_Le encantaba estar cerca de Josuke._

Había algo sobre la actitud relajada y confianzuda del muchacho que le hacía sentir serenidad, sabía que junto a él podía conquistar el mundo si se lo propusiesen, (En su lugar, agotaban todas sus energías vandalizando minimarkets, pero esa era otra historia.) Añoraba pasar tiempo con él más que con cualquier otra persona, y no sabía si era por la interminable diversión que conllevaba estar a su lado, o por aquél cálido sentimiento que reclamaba a su pecho cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

No ayudaba en nada recordar que Josuke era más guapo que cualquier persona que antes hubiese conocido. Mierda, no era justo. Cada vez que veía esos ojos azules pensaba en morir, recordaba a su hermano a Keicho y no podía evitar sentir náuseas, ¿Qué diría si estuviese vivo?

Simplemente no podía gustarle Josuke, _(Por mucho que quisiera.)_

— A-algo así, — Atinó a decir balbuceante, aún sumergido en pensamientos sobre su amigo y él, de repente sintiéndose sucio.

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió Tonio, limpiando sus manos en una toalla. — Sin embargo, creo que la freidora necesita ser limpiada, esa grasa no se quitará sola.

Se encargó de la freidora en total silencio, cuando hubo terminado continuó con el piso, luego el refrigerador y por último la entrada. Encargado de quitar cada mancha y ápice de polvo del lugar, sincronizado por única vez con sus pensamientos llegó a una fácil conclusión.

No, no le podía gustar Josuke. Era su amigo, su hermano, ¿Qué pensaría si se enterase que Okuyasu lo veía con otros ojos? No podía acarrear con esa decepción. Por mucho que quisiera abrazarle cada vez que lo viera, consolarlo en sus rabietas y acompañarlo en sus aventuras. Y aún si pudiera gustarle, no podía arriesgar perderle; y si había algo en lo que Okuyasu era un experto, era en perder todo lo que alguna vez había querido. Keicho, su madre, su padre...

Mierda, hasta su motocicleta la perdió por su propia inutilidad, se recordó ahogando las lágrimas tras sus párpados.

Le gusta sentirse bien, le gusta sentirse querido y Josuke lo quiere, claro. Eso era todo.

Sí, eso debería bastar, pero, ¿Por qué pensar en ello duele tanto?

* * *

¡**Disculpen por la tardanza! De hecho este capítulo era mucho más largo, pero lo he dividido en dos. Soltar mucha información en una sola lectura se me hacía un poco anticlimático. Viéndole el lado positivo, ahora esta será una historia de 4 partes, ¡Hurra! (?)**

**Acá un poco del punto de vista de Okuyasu, se me ha hecho un poco complicado escribir para él. Es un chico simple y yo ocupo quizás demasiadas palabras, espero no haberlos extenuado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, ¡Sin duda me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Dentro de la próxima semana debería subir la próxima parte,**

** ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
